


magic and other unexplainable things

by yennie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Modern Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennie/pseuds/yennie
Summary: While everyone deals with their own inner demons, Lee Minhyuk accidentally become the next rising dark lord of Hogwarts.





	magic and other unexplainable things

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to start writing again because i can physically feel myself getting rusty so at 1 am on a friday thinking about how hyungwon and minhyuk never talk to each other anymore i managed to brainstorm this au. a harry potter au.
> 
> ive seen a bunch of those twitter and tumblr threads abt their hogwarts houses and some snippets of things but i honestly just never really read those closely and tossed everything i knew abt harry potter back frm my old days into this fic bc im tht bictch.
> 
> things to note that i changed abt harry potter canon to make my fic make a bit more sense: the wizarding world now has secondary school, which is kinda like college where they can focus on one field instead of a variety. its still new so not all jobs require it. also, being muggleborn is less frowned upon in this society bc i made this a MODERN hgwts setting. aka more muggleborns have began to make hgwrts their home and they also managed to install some technology into the wizarding world so cellphones can work at hogwarts now! yay.
> 
> everyone's ages are shifted around bc i do what i want. i left wonho as wonho bc he prefers tht name so whatever for my son
> 
> this story starts out with sn and wh in their 7th yr, mh and kh in their 6th, hw and jh in 5th, im in 4th

“So your highness finally decided to come to breakfast? How was your beauty sleep, hm?”

Kihyun’s sharp eyes met blank ones as Hyungwon reached over the table and plucked a slice of toast from the former’s plate, sliding onto the bench across the from Slytherin.

“At least I don’t look like a Inferius. How’d you even make it past a mirror without it breaking?”

“I’ll have you know, half Veela, that some of us humans can’t all be as perfect as you.” With a huff, Kihyun shoved the rest of his breakfast into his mouth like an uncultured hamster before washing it all down with orange juice. “I need to go study. Minhyuk will keep you company.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes as Kihyun hastily rose from his seat and exited the Great Hall in a flurry of papers and flying quills. His eyes trailed over to the other end of the table, where Minhyuk laid passed out on some poor underclassman whose name Hyungwon didn’t care to remember. At least Minhyuk had the decency to look half presentable. Hyungwon didn’t care for stereotypes, but Veelas did understand the value of beauty. But then again, Minhyuk...

Eating the last bits of his toast, Hyungwon got up from the table and sauntered over to Minhyuk, slapping the older across the head to wake him up.

“Fuck off Kihyun go take a nap!” a lazy hand dragged across Hyungwon’s forearms as an attempt at a slap. It was sad.

“Uh,” the poor underclassman who had been held captive by Minhyuk’s head mumbled, “I don’t think that’s Kihyun.”

Minhyuk rose slowly from his position on the other Slytherin and turned to face Hyungwon, eyes half lidded from fatigue.

“Oh, it’s just you. I thought it was a teacher or something,” rubbing his eyes clear and fixing his hair, Minhyuk let out a tried sigh. “Where’d Kihyun go? I managed to get him to sleep for a solid hour before he subconsciously got up and started writing something. What a hardo.”

Minhyuk slipped off the bench and turned to ruffle the hair of the underclassman. “Sorry Brian, you should get to class now. Next time I pass out, just leave me to Kihyun’s nagging, alright?” Linking arms with an unwilling Hyungwon, Minhyuk dragged him to the library, most likely bent on bothering Kihyun for another hour.

Hyungwon really thought about making a break for it. He tuned out the loud blabbing coming from Minhyuk’s mouth as he considered his options. Even if Minhyuk might’ve been one of the best duelists in school, Hyungwon could bet his ass on his most trusted partners: his beautiful long legs. But Changkyun and Jooheon were in class, and like hell was Hyungwon going to learn Quidditch with Hyunwoo and Wonho, so he allowed the most annoying Slytherin ever to pull him along. Ugh.

•••

“Ew, you smell like shit. Did you guys practice in the mud?”

Wonho sent him a dirty (heh) look and shrugged.

“Close enough.”

The older shook his hair, sending droplets of water in Jooheon’s direction. He cringed and leaned back into Minhyuk’s arms, smiling softly as Minhyuk ruffled his hair and asked Wonho how practice went. The older was known for coddling those younger than him, asides from Hyungwon and Kihyun (when asked, Minhyuk always replied it was because those two acted like old men, which, Jooheon could agree with).

“You’re so soft, I could do this for days,” Minhyuk sighed and promptly stuck his face into the younger’s hair. “Where’s Changkyun, our other snuggle buddy?”

Wonho slid into the chair next to them, smiling as he heard Jooheon grumble about how he should go and shower. “Saw him with Kihyun when I passed by them. They were talking about defense.”

“Ugh, traitor. I could help him in defense if he asked me.”

“Pretty sure he wanted help with homework, not a snuggle session with you, but hey,” Wonho shrugged, “that’s just what I think.”

“Defense homework help and free hugs? How could anyone refuse an offer like that?”

Wonho laughed. “Only those who truly know Lee Minhyuk would choose Kihyun as a study partner over you. Last time we had a study session, I ended up taking a nap because you started playing these weird nature sounds from Kihyun’s phone.”

“Kihyun says it’s called ASMR,” Jooheon replied, swatting away Minhyuk’s stray hand as it got too close (again) to his ass, “Changkyun told me. He’s always listening to it when I eat with him.”

“He’s a strange one, that Changkyun.”

“We love him though!” Minhyuk sang, slapping Jooheon’s thighs for the hell of it.

(How he lets Minhyuk get away with his bullshit, Jooheon doesn’t know.)

•••

Hyungwon loved the Ravenclaw Towers. They were high up in the Hogwarts castle, secluded, and best of all, nicely heated. They were the perfect place for naps, and the perfect place to study. Hyungwon would rather die than sleep in those weird dark dungeons of Slytherin or the loud and bright commons of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The only problem was...

_ zzt. zzt. zzzt. _

Reception was amazing up in the Towers, which meant that Hyungwon couldn’t ignore calls under the guise of having no signal. Oh the woes of men.

_ zzt. zzt. zzzt. _

Picking up the tiny... muggle speaking device that Kihyun had thrown at him during his first year because he worried that Hyungwon would pass out on a broom, he tapped the green circle and held it to his ear.

“You have two seconds to state your name before I head right back to sleep.”

“-hyuk I swear to Merlin open the door! Hello?”

Hyungwon cringed. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“No! Fucking stay on the line for a sec’ I need to talk to you.”

Hyungwon held the phone away from his ear as loud bangs and muffled wails sounded from the tiny speakers. “Oh my god,” he whispered as Kihyun let out another yell.

“You there Hyungwon?”

“I wish I wasn’t. What do you want, I’m trying to sleep,” under his breath he added, “I should’ve tossed this piece of garbage into the lake first year.”

“I heard that kid. I’ll ignore it for now but I swear I will murder you one day. Can you come down to the dungeons right now?”

Hyungwon looked over to his nice, soft, plush, beautiful bed that called to him ever so seductively. “No.”

“I’ll literally dump an energy drink into your tea tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, jeez! Fucking hell spawn, what do you want?”

“Minhyuk just broke up with his boyfriend.”

“Again? Why would I care though, that’s his third one this year.”

“I’m surprised you keep count.”

“Three boyfriends sixth year. Two boyfriends, one girlfriend fifth. Two girlfriends fourth. I don't remember the rest.”

“Two boyfriends third. He didn’t date anyone first and second.”

Silence.

“We need better hobbies. I can’t believe I remembered all that.”

“...Yeah. Anyway he locked himself in the prefect bathroom and I can hear him crying like a fucking baby. If he starts singing sad breakup songs I need to warn the headmaster and evacuate the school and you’re the only one immune so you gotta shut him up.”

Hyungwon sighed and flopped back onto his bed. “I hate him so much. I’m not even that close to him anymore.”

“I know you two are fighting and being dramatic bitches but you’re also the one who literally fell asleep on him in a fucking bathtub.”

“Fully-clothed. It was his fault anyway! He grabbed me and started hauling me towards the Black Lake and I thought he was going to kill me because I found out about his blood. Then he threw me to the ground and started talking about the fucking squid that was living in the lake and all of a sudden I was being dragged down into the freezing waters of Hogwarts’ finest lake.”

“And he dragged you back up and threw you into a bathtub, where you fell asleep on him.”

“I don’t even know why he was in the tub!”

“He jumped into the lake to tell the squid thing to let go of you because you were his friend.”

“Why the fuck would he do that?”

“That’s just how he is. Strong vocal chords, stronger heart. Now come down here and help me, Merlin forbid you fall back asleep.”

“I need new friends.”

“Tch. Shut up brat. Go reconcile because Wonho and I are tired of your bullshit.”

•••

Hyunwoo and Jooheon didn’t always get along at first. Actually... no.

Hyunwoo still remembered the one time where he tried to introduce himself to the younger Gryffindor when Jooheon was a first year and he was in third. Jooheon had froze and numbly turned the other direction, only to walk right into a suit of armor that lined the hallways around the Gryffindor common entrance. Hyunwoo had to carry him to the infirmary, where Jooheon later confessed that he had thought Hyunwoo was there to kick his ass for taking the last treacle tart before the elves could refill the plate.

Hyunwoo could only laugh as Jooheon tried to hide himself under the covers of the infirmary bed. What a cute kid.

When Jooheon accompanied him to breakfast the next day, Minhyuk had let out an ear piercing scream that shook the whole hall before ripping Jooheon from his side and smothering him into a hug, cooing at him as Jooheon shook in terror. From what Hyunwoo heard from Wonho, Kihyun had tried to stab Minhyuk that night at dinner after Minhyuk threw his arms around the younger and started ranting about how he would never forget about Kihyun even though Jooheon was better.

Hyunwoo thought it was cute. Wonho had told him he was a true dad character, whatever that meant.

Kids and their slang these days.

•••  


“Hyunwoo? Can I ask you a question?”

The elder turned and smiled. “Yeah, sure. What’s up Wonho?”

“So,” Wonho started, “you got an invite to the national team too right?”

“A while ago, yes. Did you just get yours? I would think that they’d send it to you earlier...”

“No, I got it like last month. I just... I don’t know.”

Hyunwoo hummed and motioned the other to sit down across from him. “How so?”

Wonho let out a heavy sigh as he flopped down into the bench, smiling weakly as Hyunwoo poured him a glass of pumpkin juice. “I just... don’t know if i want to do Quidditch all my life. I know I’m good ‘cause I got an invite and Quidditch is one if my favorite things to play but... it’s not a very stable job. They want me as a starting player and that would mean not going to secondary school...”

“A lot of wizards and witches don’t go to secondary school. It’s quite new, only a decade old,” Hyunwoo replied, refilling his own cup of pumpkin juice. “It’s not something many employers look for yet.”

“It’s required for mediwizards though...”

Hyunwoo blinked. “You want to be a mediwizard?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Wonho blushed. “I know it’s not that fitting of my image but I really want to help out Quidditch players in rehab. You know, after accidents and stuff.”

“I think that’s quite noble of you. There’s no need to be embarrassed. Have you thought of asking for a temporary contract?”

Wonho took a swig of his pumpkin juice. “I feel like I’m letting down the team if I only play for some of the seasons. Everyone’s so dedicated and here I am, only on a temporary contract.”

“It’s better to put your own needs first rather than doing something you feel like you will regret later in life,” Hyunwoo reasoned softly. “Your team will understand. I’m sure they’d want you to pursue whatever subject you wish to study.”

“Did you accept your invitation?” Wonho asked. “It’d probably help if someone I knew was on the team.”

Hyunwoo shook his head and smiled wistfully. “Sadly, no. Though I have talent, it’s not something I want to continue doing competitively. Recreationally, perhaps, but I’m going into the warding and dragon keeping business so I doubt I’d have much time for broom flying.”

“Dragon tamer?”

“Thanks to Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo answered with a shrug. “He invited me to come visit one of his friend’s uncles in Albania to ride a dragon fifth year.”

Wonho blanched. “Isn’t that illegal?”

“Not if you have a dragon riding license. Turns out dragons really love me and I, in turn, began to love them as well. His uncle invited me back the coming years and I got offered an apprenticeship. His friend’s uncle used to work at Gringotts and said if I learned a bit more about warding he’d put in a good word for me.”

“Damn,” the younger whistled. “So you basically have a job all set after your apprenticeship?”

He received a silent nod as Hyunwoo finished up his drink. “So long story short, do whatever makes you happy. Maybe I’ll let you ride one of my dragons one day.”

“Uh, no thanks...”

•••

“They’re always late,” Jooheon complained as he clung to Hyunwoo’s left arm. “Minhyuk doesn’t even need to get ready his face is like, naturally perfect.”

“Don’t say that out loud. One his followers might hear you and his ego’s gonna swell times twenty just because you said it.”

“Kihyun, you’re just jealous of his dashing good looks,” Wonho joked, nudging the younger and sending him flying into the nearest wall.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes as Kihyun let out a distrungled sigh. “Changkyun’s not here either you know.”

“I’m right here.”

All heads snapped to their youngest member sitting on the ground with his phone in his hands. “I’ve been for an hour.”

“You’re lying,” Wonho said, the others nodding as Changkyun shrugged and went to back to staring at his phone.

There was a loud crash before the door flew open, revealing an apologetic looking Minhyuk. “I’m here too! Sorry, I was counting up the money ‘cause Changkyun handed me the profits this morning.”

Tossing a large satchel into the middle of their impromptu circle, Minhyuk grinned. “Just grab a stack. I made sure they were all even.”

“You know,” Kihyun said as he reached for a wad of cash, “I was going to beat you up because you were late but you’re forgiven because you’re our main source of income.”

“Aw thanks! It helps having rich friends who are willing to pay you tons of money for you to spy on their enemies and send them dirt!”

There was a lull of silence before Changkyun whispered under his breath, “That’s so neutral evil.”

“And our baby here makes bank too, you know. Running an ASMR channel makes a lot for some Merlin forsaken reason,” Minhyuk added, sending their youngest a exaggerated wink.

“So that's why he tells me to shut up when we go outside and film the grass...”

Jooheon stuck in the wad of cash in his robe’s pocket. “Whatever, as long as he’s having fun it doesn’t matter. But now, let’s get to Hogsmeade before the rest of the group leaves us.” 

•••

“So remember when Changkyun tried to drop kick the bulger because he thought it was made of soft rubber and broke his foot?”

“Can you stop reminding everyone?” Changkyun groaned before getting lightly smacked my the elder.

Minhyuk wrapped an arm around the youngest and gave him a feigned a kiss on the cheek. “Im Changkyun, I am your elder! I’m practically your rich aunt that buys you alcoholic chocolate and forgets you’re underage!”

“We’re all underage.”

Jooheon sent him a sad look. “It doesn’t stop him from getting drunk off those chocolates though. Kihyun told me that after he got drunk you tried to kiss him and started crying over how beautiful Hyungwon is, how Wonho and Hyunwoo’s muscles are so pretty, and how adorable me and you are.”

“Minhyuk what the hell?”

“I did that once Jooheon! You weren’t even there for it! Kihyun that fucking snitch.”

Changkyun stared at the eldest of the group and shook his head. “Shame on you. Trying to coerce me into underage drinking.”

“You did it this summer when you were filming your bottle noise ASMR video and decided that you needed the beer out of the bottle so you chugged it,” Minhyuk sniped, arm tightening around the younger’s neck. “You got drunk in broad daylight and started talking to the grass.”

Jooheon and Changkyun’s faces morphed into looks of pure horror.

“Oh my god Minhyuk.”

“Did you just use your spies to spy on me during vacation!?”

Minhyuk shrugged and pulled Changkyun closer to him. “Yoongi lives fairly close to you and we have a mutually beneficial, symbiotic partnership. He feeds me any funny and embarrassing things he sees Kihyun do and during the summer it switches to you. In return, he gets access to my blackmail library and exclusive access to dirt on his friends.”

“Someone stop him,” Jooheon whispered.

The first year sitting next to them fainted.

•••  


Changkyun and Kihyun made their way down the Hufflepuff hallways silently, the shorter (Kihyun is proud to say that, yes, Changkyun is shorter than him and he will personally ask the house elves to burn whatever food they made for any person that objected) trailing after him like a duckling following their mother.

“So why are you making me follow you again?”

“Because you,” Kihyun said as the slowed in front of a portrait, “are my favorite child. What I’m about to show you will not escape this group ever. Understand?”

“Yeah.”

Kihyun pushed the large portrait and it swung open without a sound. The two stepped into the hole and continued forward until a sight made Changkyun freeze.

“Welcome, kid, to Hogwarts’ house elf headquarters.”

Changkyun whipped around to the face the elder before screaming, “Holy Jesus fucking Christ you’re running a cult?!”

“What? No!”

The house elves working all froze, turning to face the two new faces in the kitchen. All of Hell broke loose as dozens of elves clamored over to the two students.

“Master Kihyun! Welcome back!”

“I told you guys not to ca-”

“Master Kihyun must be hungry, yes? We will get master Kihyun and his friend some snacks!”

“Actually we a-”

“Yes! We will bring the food out very quickly!”

By the end of the night, Changkyun and Kihyun made their way back to their respective dormitories with a full stomach.

•••

“I can’t believe Hyunwoo and Wonho are gone now. Who am I going to hang off of now? Hyungwon and Minhyuk would kill me if I touched their hair and Kihyun would fall if I tried,” Changkyun mourned. “The loss of the two best upperclassmen...”

“Minhyuk doesn’t mind if we touch his hair,” Jooheon shrugged, “I always do it.”

“But you’re special. You’re like his favorite baby.”

Jooheon rolled his eyes, flicking Changkyun on the forehead before crossing his arms and tutting, “Minhyuk has no favorites. It’s Kihyun that does and you’re obviously his.”

“Lies.”

The two youngest continued walking down the empty halls, a comfortable silence between them.

Hyunwoo and Wonho had graduated last year in a flurry and tears and wails (emitting from the two youngest and second oldest; no one has to know that the tears on Hyunwoo’s handkerchief were Jooheon’s instead of Hyunwoo’s) as they walked down the Great Hall in their formal robes.

The previous night, the seven of them gathered in Kihyun and Minhyuk’s dorm, talking and snacking on food provided to them by Kihyun’s connection with the house elves. It was a happy night, despite what was to come the following morning.

Minhyuk had promised to take good care of the younger four before Hyunwoo had flown off to Albania to train with dragons and Wonho, who had decided to continue playing Quidditch until his temporary contract was up, flew off to meet up with his manager.

“Wait. Does this mean that Minhyuk is the oldest now?” Changkyun asked, stopping suddenly as his eyes grew wide.

“Uh, yeah? I guess.”

“Oh no. Kihyun won’t stop him from doing anything even though he’s Head Boy because he’s always been soft on Minhyuk, after Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s fight last year they’ve been inseparable and super fucking clingy, and we’re babies in their eyes so now Minhyuk’s pretty much calling all the shots. Alone. By himself. With no checks in power. He’s too fucking strong.”

“Oh my god,” Jooheon whispered, eyes growing as wide as Changkyun’s, “This year’s gonna be awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> these r mostly out of order drabbles but if this gains traction and i get off my lazy ass, ill start writing solo snapshots of everyone's years 1-7 frm youngest to oldest
> 
> in case i confused anyone, hw and mh arent fully human. hw is a quarter veela and mh is quarter siren. the only ones tht know are kihyun, hw and mh. 
> 
> you can interpret these interactions are platonic or romantic i dnt rlly care this is ot7 
> 
> yeah . tbh i wrote this whole thing on my phone during my free blocks and i personally liked it so i sent it to my mac and edited up a bit for reading. peace out famsq


End file.
